vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
111701-morning-coffee-1st-sept-fresh-start
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Interesting. Might start up my mechanical aurin esper again to check it out sometime. | |} ---- ---- I am not quite sure what's happening in that picture. Is a chua making aurin soup? I finally made my SS on evdinra and I am in algroc or however you spell the place. | |} ---- ---- ---- Is nice thought now that you mention it. Was actually just testing pet aurin's exanite frame. Making sure it indestructible so that can send it to any explosive environment to gather Exile data! | |} ---- ---- Wow that's speedy. Are you leveling solo or having some friends help out?? Any tips how to level fast - would love to level a few of my alts in a far less painful way. | |} ---- All solo, all questing. There's no tricks. You just have to dedicate an insane amount of time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- AT&T. That's why. That abbreviation is what their network is made of. Aluminum, twine, and tissue. | |} ---- ---- If only you knew the power of the dark side, Tex.... Actually, Seeger's WAY more evil than Spenser... | |} ---- ---- ---- A Mechari did it, obviously. :P Hello, every cupcake. Today, it's hazelnut-flavored breakfast for me: hazelnut-flavored coffee, hazelnut flavored Nutella, hazelnut-flavored Chocapic. Blame Myala for introducing me to this fruit. At least, I learned Aurin bed can be comfy and resilient when properly made. *looks up and notices the bewildered and shocked looks before pinching her nose in exasperation while pouring some coffee, using her tail on the kettle* Ugh, get this out of your mind right now: now, I don't sleep with the Aurin queen. We do some pillow-fighting, but I have my limits. Also, Arwick didn't try to kill me last night. I still need to figure out his pattern. Maybe I should try checking the Aurin Cove next night. | |} ---- Don't feel bad, I always have to check the guild notes to see who people are. Hahaha. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No it's a hoverboard for the 31st President of the United States, Herbert Hoover. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't know that there's a class that can do both in the true sense. However, if you're looking for a class that can take a beating and solo most group PvE mobs, then I suggest Medic. I had a lot of fun soloing almost all of the +2, +3, and even got lucky with managing some of the +5 quests as I was leveling up. | |} ---- ---- ---- Imma be in your territory messing up your flowers! Eco Terrorism! *Plants trees in Belegnole's yard* I'm so evil. *laughs evily* :D | |} ---- ---- I missed it. There you go! :D I can't wait for the Halloween hoverboard flair. I'm just hoping the stuff that was datamined is actually put into the game. | |} ---- Nope! Go back and do it again! I want to see at least 7 days at it. | |} ---- All your...landscaping...are belong to us? "Really, this is the best assignment we could get?" | |} ---- ---- I want those guns... I'd also kind of like to enter that thing.... but I just barely started on evdndra not sure fi I'll go back to my stormtalon, and it's only 18 anyway..... also my net about doesn't want to let me lately so I won't even bother. That and I'd suck at the nice thing thing because well I'm just not that creative. Here's hoping when I turn the game on this time I can play more than like five minutes max. It would not kill some ISPs to not suck. | |} ---- Now, we need to have the kill announcement system upgraded to say "HOOVERKILL!" and an upgrade of the mount system allowing you to kill something by ramming into it. | |} ---- ---- ---- I was wondering what skin they are as well...It's not my Chua in the pic, so unfortunately I can't check. -_- | |} ---- http://wildstar.mmorpg-life.com/items/ has weapon skin :D (Sorry wrong link) | |} ---- I'll keep that in mind for sometime when I'm bored at work. Not gonna waste an afternoon at home sifting through 13 pages of pistols. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- From what I hear, Engineers are pretty OP across the board, if built well. Heavy armor helps, too. :) | |} ---- I died way more on my engie than on my slinger then again deradune is a charlie foxtrot, and my engie was a chua. Is assassinate worth rushing to get at 18 or should I just get reasonable amps and not worry about getting that asap? | |} ---- When I read this, I totally heard it in the synthesized computer voice from the original Wargames movie. :) | |} ---- OMG. WTB an in-game steampunk hoverboard now :) | |} ---- ---- Personally, I waited, but it is a good AMP to have. Also, what is your distance from the deathstar(AT&T) CLEC, that might also be playing a major part in this. | |} ---- From my testing it's certainly powerful but when I rushed it I had to have a bunch of trash amps, I mean AP % early isn't that helpful strike through is good I hear but I doubt armor pen is that good is it?I have no idea what that one thing means. | |} ---- ---- strike through is kind of like hit right? I'm not sure what are the best tier two slinger amps... well besides obviously trigger fingers but like that's gonna happen. | |} ---- More like Jigsaw. | |} ---- ---- Strikethrough is a rating that reduces the enemy's effective defense. Especially effective against players and mobs built for survivability. | |} ---- ---- Strikethrough counteracts the target's Deflect rating. When you hit a target with an ability and it says "Deflect" instead of a damage number, it means your skill had no effect at all. By the time you start doing veteran dungeons, you'll want 6-8% strikethrough if you're running tank or DPS. Healers don't need it at all. With raid parties, you'll end up buffed with another 4-ish% for a total of 12% (I think) which is enough to never have your hits deflect off a target. | |} ---- ---- Did you use /eval GameLib.Cheat_MakeMeLevel50() :P | |} ---- ---- ----